When I first saw you
by AmfieLoveForever
Summary: A dedication to all of HOAgal101s stories. A story about how Joy met Nathan. Plenty of Jothan and Fabina in later chapters! Hope yous enjoy! Co-written with HOAgal101!  :D


**Heyya guys **

**I own nothing, not even this OC he was created by HOAgal101 and I love her stories. So me and her created a background story for Jothen! Probably will be only 3 or 4 chapters long! T**

**Thanks AmfieLoveForever x :D**

When I saw you:

Chapter 1: Making a big splash

Joys POV

First Day back since the great big mystery! Everyone was up in my face all day asking where I have been or whats going on. Literally sometimes I wish I was like Patricia so I could tell everybody to get lost! But no I have to be nice and explain my "story"

" Hiya Joy haven't seen you in a while, where have you been?" Hannah Parker asks aka Nosy Parker asks.

" Well I went to the Netherlands to see my cousin Joyce, she lives in the Het Huis Anubis well it translates as House of Anubis so I wanted to see what it was like but my visit got extended so I got to stay a little longer." I smile (grr!)

" Ok then," Then she wandered off...stupid nosy biatch!

I walked back to the House of Anubis myself, everyone was pairing up Mick & Mara were holding hands and Jerome & Patricia were chatting it was so obvious they liked each other  
><strong>( AN Remember Jertricia doesn't happen until Jerome Wars happen and this is a prequel to everything!) **Alfie and Amber were kissing...But last of all Fabian was with Nina, that broke my heart!

And no I am not going to break them up! Fabian has been my friend forever why should I be a bitch and break them up? So no..I have to grin and bear it as usual. Nina didn't seem to really warm up to me, it was like she thought I was going to break them up! Hmmphh! This whole Fabina thing made me sad..

_Flashback:_

_" Hi Joy!" Fabian smiled_

_" Hey Fabian do you like my new Twilight graphic novel book! All those drawings looks so pretty!"_

_" Not as pretty as you!" Fabian whispered..he looked embarassed_

_Then we both leaned into a kiss...Then Patricia burst through the door! And we split apart!_

If we only had that kiss..No I musn't think like that!

I walked into the living room and watched Twilight. I felt like Jacob knowing I could never get Bella! When could I meet my love? When? When? When?

" House Meeting!" Trudy called

I walked into the kitchen, there was a blonde boy who was quite pretty, he had deep blue eyes! He wears a hoodie! And skinny jeans. He was wearing converses, it had names of bands and rappers all over: Paramore, Fall out Boy & Tinie Tempah!

" This is Nathan!" Trudy said

" Hey! I am Mick!" Mick shook his hand.

" I am a jock!" He said in a Mick voice laughing at Mick

" Hi my name is Fabian!" Fabian said

" I am a nerd!" Nathan laughed

" Are you two the jokers?" He pointed at Jerome & Alfie

Jerome and Alfie nodded, they looked a bit impressed! To be honest! I think they were going to respect Nathan as he back chatted Nathan

" Another nerd, plastic, goth, prep and..." He pointed Mara, Amber, Patricia and Nina

" What are you..." He said

" I don't know..." I said

" Great I have found another outsider" He said

" Come along!" He said

He took me outside and told me a bit about himself. That he wanted to be a rapper or rockstar. He loved Paramore and his favourite song was the only exception and he as trying to modify it so it can suit himself...

" So how what do you like to do?" He asked

" Erm I liking writing, I guess...?" I said

" Wow! Is there anything original about you at all..." He said trying to sound interested

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN IS THERE ANYTHING ORIGINAL ABOUT ME? I LOVE WRITING SONGS!" I shouted...

" Well you have a mouth on you!" He grinned " Sing us one..."

I began, I sang my most personal song about Fabian to a stranger what was happening to me?

I used to think that one day we'd tell the story of us,  
>And how we met<br>And how the sparks flew instantly  
>And people would say they're the lucky ones<p>

I used to know my place was the spot next to you,  
>Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat<br>Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on

Oh, a simple complication,  
>Miscommunications lead to a fallout,<br>So many things that I wish you knew  
>So many walls up, I can't break through<p>

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
>And we're not speaking<br>And I'm dying to know  
>Is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah<p>

And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate,  
>When it all broke down<br>And the story of us  
>Looks a lot like a tragedy now<p>

Next chapter

How did we end up this way?  
>See me nervously pulling at my clothes<br>And trying to look busy  
>And you're doing your best to avoid me<p>

I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us  
>How I was losing my mind when I saw you here<br>But you held your pride like you should have held me

Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,  
>Why are we pretending this is nothing?<br>I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how  
>I've never heard silence quite this loud.<p>

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
>And we're not speaking<br>And I'm dying to know  
>Is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah<p>

And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate,  
>When it all broke down<br>And the story of us  
>Looks a lot like a tragedy now<p>

This is looking like a contest  
>Of who can act like they care less<br>But I liked it better when you were on my side

The battle's in your hands now  
>But I would lay my armor down<br>If you said you'd rather love than fight

So many things that you wish I knew  
>But the story of us might be ending soon<p>

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
>And we're not speaking<br>And I'm dying to know  
>Is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah<p>

And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate  
>When it all broke down<br>And the story of us  
>Looks a lot like a tragedy now<br>Now, now, now

And were not speaking,  
>And I'm dying to know<br>Is it killing you  
>Like it's killing me?<p>

And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate,  
>'Cause were going down<br>And the story of us  
>Looks a lot like a tragedy now<p>

" Wow that was good!" Nathan looked taken back " Had a break up recently...?"

" Yes but we were never going out!" I said trying to salvage some of my pride

" Wow!" Nathan said

" Theres more excitement here than a stage!" He said " So why don't you break up this guy and his girlfriend!"

" No that is cruel!" I said

" I have done it before!" This guy infront of me was standing looking quite arrogant and proud. No way is some wannabe rockstar/rapper telling me what to do!

I looked at him with pure contempt and disgust

" All is fair in love and war!" He nodded

" Not when you hurt the one you love!" I argued

" More down to earth than I thought!" He nodded his head

" I am not something you can anaylis!" I screamed at him

" Would you like to go out on Tuesday!" He asked

I got a bottle of water and chucked it at his face...SPLASH!

But the strange thing is that he was impressed? Was I some prize to be won? The fool could think again...


End file.
